Freewrite APH: A Collection of Oneshots and Drabbles
by PinkButterBubbles
Summary: Through laughter and pain, friendship and betrayal, smiles and tears, wars and peace treaties; we follow our favorite characters down the winding path that is life. In this loving collection of various fictional stories based around the Hetalia crew; we find time for all the inspiration, curiosity and emotion that literature can engage us in. Leave your reviews and submit requests!
1. Uno

**[[ A/N: HELLO AND WELCOME TO PINKBUTTERBUBBLES' FIRST POSTED LINE OF FANFICTIONS.**

**I'd just like to leave a short author's note thanking you for giving me and my fanfictions a try.**

**Your review would mean the world to me, even if it's just a little one! Please leave your reviews as fuel for my creativity; and be patient with me!**  
**I'll have you all know right now _my writing style and depiction of the_ _Hetalia characters is a bit different from the common fanon depiction_, as you may or may not notice within this first chapter.**

**Important note to all of you is THIS IS SIMPLY A COLLECTION OF HETALIA FANFICTIONS THAT ARE IN NO WAY CONNECTED TO EACH OTHER, OR ONGOING. Unless of course, a reviewer or two really likes one of the ideas and they request me to make an entire seperate fic out of it; then I'd do it for the love of my supporters! Otherwise, these stories are about as related to each other as if you picked up a book of "Grimm's Complete Collection of Fairy Tales". Each and every story is individual and unique, and may or may not be AU; that's pretty easy for you to figure out yourself.**

**I'm going to go ahead and start this collection off with a few random drabbles I wrote during my time RPing APH on Facebook. This should just give you a basic feel of my literature's flow and my more or less unique depiction of my favorite characters.**

**I really hope you follow, review, share it with your friends or whatever! This collection is soon to be reviewer-fueled, so please PLEASE leave me reviews and requests for oneshots, drabbles and ficlettes. UPON YOUR REQUEST, I WILL WRITE YOU LITERALLY ANY PAIRING, PLOT OR SITUATION; WITH A SPECIAL DEDICATION TO YOU IN MY BOOK OF HETALIA FANFICTIONS. This means hetero/homo/crack/crossover pairings of any sort, within reason. And any plot or genre; be it appropriate for a T-rated audience.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME AND ENJOY!**

***DISCLAIMER:**  
**I am merely a Fanfiction author; Axis Powers Hetalia and all of its official franchise, works, and merchandise belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

** STORY INFO:  
Uno - Untitled Jumpstart Oneshot.  
Humor/Comedy  
Characters Spain and Romano  
Hinted SpaMano.* ]]**

~~~~~~~~~~Story 1: Uno~~~~~~~~~~

"I just don't feel motivated anymore."

"You don't 'feel motivated', eh? That's just a slightly more refined way to say that you're lazy."

"Alright, I'm lazy. Everyone down at the office expects me to come up with chart-topping new material by next weekend, and I just can't do it. 'Sick of love songs', he says. 'Write something more sexual, young, party-esque'. Why would I want to promote all that?"

"Tell them to leave all that to the American music scene."

"I have, but they don't listen. I just refuse to write such chaotic material! I'm better at writing love songs, and not even such fast-paced ones anyway."

"Hey, I have a good question for you."

"What is it, Chico?"

"_Why_ are you so good at writing all those cheesy love songs?"

Lovino paused, right hand freezing mid-air as he leaned over his desk; reaching for a note paper that was about to slip and fall behind it. "Well, um..."

It _was_ a good question, one Lovino had never put much though into. Sure, he had been teased for it down at the studio; but no one ever really flat out asked why he always wrote all the slow, romantic love ballads.

"I just..." Maybe he was just a romantic at heart? No, he had experienced his bitter moments in love. It was not something he was especially fascinated with, but rather something he was fond of feeling. He was fond, fond of romance. But perhaps not quite 'fond' even, maybe 'curious' was the correct term?

It wasn't a curiosity, either. Romance, for thought; It was something he's had, something he's lost, he knew what it felt like. He knew what it was. He didn't particularly enjoy his experiences with it, so /why did he/ write about it so much?

Lovino let out a long sigh in the thick silence, moving once more to retrieve the flyaway paper and sit back in his desk chair. Antonio still stood nearby, leaning back against the side of the desk and doodling something in his notebook. The Spaniard waited patiently for a response, seemingly not minding the awkward air that filled the room.

"Well, I don't know. To be honest, I just _enjoy_ romance." Lovino answered half-honestly, though he wasn't even sure what he himself meant by that.

"Enjoy romance? No, you don't. You can't stand it when I watch my soap operas, or a romantic movie. You throw a royal fit and assault me with food until I change it. You seem so bitter-" Antonio turned around slowly now, giving Lovino an all too dramatic 'I got it' look. "That's it! You _wish_ you had romance, don't you? You're a lonely little hermit!"

The Italian man immediately fixated a glare at the brunette standing beside him, clicking the back of his pen menacingly against the surface of his desk. "What are you even talking about, Brainless? Can't a guy be a little compassionate towards romance without being dubbed lonely or desperate?"

"Um, yes he can; if he were in a relationship!" Antonio looked smug now, chuckling at Lovino and patting his back in mock-sympathy. "It's OK, Buddy. Someday you'll find someone willing to put up with all your disorganization and mess."

Lovino only rolled his hazel-green eyes, shoving Antonio away from him and scoffing. "Shut your face, you big-mouthed buffoon. I already have someone who does that, and that's you!" The Italian snorted. "You're my little housewife."

Antonio stumbled for only a moment as he was pushed, laughing as he glided back towards Lovino and plopped himself right down on top of the Italian's desk. "I am most certainly _not_ your housewife! I live here because I need somewhere to live, though I'm starting to think cleaning up after your ass is not worth it." The Spaniard blew Lovino a raspberry, then lied himself down across the surface of the desk, propping his chin up in his palms and kicking his legs in a feminine fashion. He chuckled, batting his eyelashes. "But I would make a very sexy housewife, no? Me oh my, where would you be without me? This place would be in shambles and you know it!"

Lovino couldn't help but laugh at Antonio's ridiculous display. "Antonio, get off of my papers! You're going to ruin them!" He tried to yell, but it only came out as more broken laughter. "You're such a dork; get off my desk right now!"

Antonio made a show of wiggling off the desk, and then went back to leaning against it and doodling in his wretched sticker-covered notebook. After a moment of quiet as Lovino gathered together his papers once more, the Spaniard spoke again. "You know, if you're lonely, you should get out more and quit being a hermit; for real."

"I am _not_ lonely!" The Mediterranean was quick to answer, obviously a bit defensive. "I'm just fine being single, alright? It's less drama, anyway."

"You like drama," Antonio teased. "You want drama, and you know it. Your life is boring, Little Hermit Man."

"_My _life is boring!? Just what are _you_ doing with yours that makes it so interesting-?"

"-messing with you." Antonio turned back around, that dreadful smirk upon his handsome face yet again as he tapped the Italian's nose.

"Oh, that must be awfully entertaining." Lovino hissed, smacking the Spaniard's hand away. "You're so terrible. I'm hungry, get back in the kitchen."

"Sure, but only if you give me a kiss first."

"Oh do keep dreaming, Captain Queer."

"You know you want me."

"I _want_ you to go away."

"Well then! I guess you don't _want _me to make you any dinner."

"That's not what I meant-"

Antonio sniffed dramatically, giving Lovino an exaggerated disapproving look before stomping out of the bedroom in a huff. "YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT, MISTER."

"It's _my_ bedroom, Idiot!"

All Lovino heard was hysterical laughter in response.

**[[ Closing Note: So, as I'm often told; my SpaMano is a little out of the ordinary. Still, I hope you will have an open mind and continue following my story!**

**Please leave your review, and feel free to submit a request to me for the next oneshot/drabble/ficlette in my collection! ]]**


	2. Due

**[[ DISCLAIMER:  
I am merely a Fanfiction author; Axis Powers Hetalia and all of its official franchise, works, and merchandise belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**STORY INFO:  
Due - Untitled Jumpstart Drabble.**  
**Comedy**/**Drama**  
**Characters Romano and Italy**  
**Hinted RomanoxFem!Bulgaria**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also, feel free to request more oneshots/drabbles about any APH couples/characters in the Review section, I'm always looking for more inspiration to practice my literature.**

****Forgive me any typos or mistakes within my collection, my computer isn't always cooperative. ]]**

~~~~~~~~~~Story 2: Due~~~~~~~~~~

"You just don't understand, Feliciano."

"I do, too!"

"No, you don't! I just can't stop thinking about her."

"That's simply because you know it was all your fault, and the guilt is eating away at you."

"How is it my fault?" Lovino hissed, closing his eyes and rubbing at his temples. He rested his head back against the arm of the couch on which he was lying, and tried to remember to remain calm and patient while Feliciano played his little game of 'Therapist'.

"It's your fault because you lost her, Brother! Perhaps you shouldn't have been so careless with her feelings." Feliciano sat on a nearby recliner, reading glasses on and a notebook in his lap. The younger Italian tapped his pen against the pad of paper in thought, adjusting his spectacles as he went over his notes over and over again. "You did say, you 'pretty much just up and left'?"

"I did what I had to, for the moment! I didn't know what I wanted back then..." Lovino groaned in annoyance. "I have a headache, stop that noise."

Feliciano hummed softly and seemed to jot down a few sentences, halting the clicking of his writing utensil. "So you basically miss Sonia now, yes?" He spoke quietly.

"It's not so much that I miss her, but I'm just...angry with myself."

"-And that's natural, Brother."

"But it's not just that, I just, I feel as if something is missing."

"Hmm...I think you're just dwelling too much on the 'what if' and the 'what could have been'." Feliciano concluded after a moment of thought, giving his sibling a disapproving frown. "That's not healthy for your mind, you could go all crazy. You need to move on-"

"I've already moved on, Feliciano!" Lovino snapped, sitting up from the sofa and shooting his brother a hostile glare. "I told you, I don't miss her or anything! I just feel guilty, but I know if we were ever to be together again; I still couldn't love her as well as she deserves."

The shorter redhead gave his older brother a sympathetic look, and then shook his head. "You're really too much of a softie, Lovi."

Lovino only rolled his eyes, standing up from his seat and grabbing the notepad from Feliciano's hands. He gave it one look, and then tilted his head in confusion. "And just what is this even supposed to be!?"

"Well see, you were sad! So I drew a sad Lovi bunny, see the curl there-?"

"Feliciano, weren't you supposed to be _taking notes_!?"

"This_ is_ way of taking notes, Silly; I just_ draw_ my patient's emotions!"

"I will be darned if you ever actually get a job as a therapist."

"Actually, I have another interview scheduled this Friday."

"..."

"It's the end of sanity as we know it."


	3. Tre

**[[ DISCLAIMER:  
I am merely a Fanfiction author; Axis Powers Hetalia and all of its official franchise, works, and merchandise belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**STORY INFO:  
Tre - Untitled Jumpstart Ficlette  
Drama/Romance  
Characters Spain and Romano  
Pairings - SpaMano**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also, feel free to request more oneshots/drabbles about any APH couples/characters in the Review section, I'm always looking for more inspiration to practice my literature.**

****Forgive me any typos or mistakes within my collection, my computer isn't always cooperative. ]]**

~~~~~~~~~~Story 3: Tre~~~~~~~~~~

"There are just some things you can't know about me, deal with it."

"I want to know everything about you, I do. Why can't you just tell me?"

"It's just..."

"Just?"

"It's too hard, Chico. I don't want to discuss this."

"But Lovino, it's important to-"

"Do you respect me?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I asked you, 'do you respect me'."

"Of course I do-"

"And you respect my wishes?"

"Yes, we talked about this when we first got together, remember?"

"Alright, then my _wish_ is for you to shut up. Respect it."

The Spanish male bit his lower lip, leaning back against the railing of the wooden bridge on which the two men stood. The sunset painted the sky with warm colors, but the air was cool. Hues of orange and yellow glowed over his mysterious lover and reflected off of his amber-green eyes. The wind tousled his dark auburn hair and it wisped about his stoic face.

Lovino was beautiful, staring blankly at the fine landscape before him. Glistening waters, stunning colors; yet he seemed to display no outward interest.

Indeed, he was as beautiful and bright as day, yet as mystic and as cold as night. Lovino Vargas, a beautiful monster.

"You think too much," Lovino suddenly whispered, taking his eyes off the landscape before him and turning his head to stare back at Antonio intently. Hands still resting on the wooden railing, he tapped his gloved fingers against it as though impatient.

"Is that so?" Antonio only smiled at the quiet strawberry-brunette man as jade eyes met emerald; his features lighting up in interest. "How did you know?"

"I told you, I can read you like a book. Anyone can, really." Lovino scoffed, brushing off the other's goofy expression and returning his gaze to the horizon. "And...Well, my grandmother always told me something like: 'when people look at you with a strange expression, don't feel insecure. It may seem like they're judging you, but they probably just think you're so handsome that they can't take their eyes off of you!'" Though he still spoke in the same rough, timid fashion; there was a twinkle in the enigmatic man's eyes as he said this.

Antonio blushed, laughing heartily as he reached out to still Lovino's gloved, tapping fingers. "You're right, I was just thinking about you. Are you a psychic or something, Vargas?"

"Mm mm," The shorter brunette shook his head. "Again, you're easy to read; staring at me with that dopey smile...you also think I'm strange, don't you?" He glanced down as Antonio gently gripped his hand, looking rather unsettled.

"Strange?" Antonio mulled over the word in his head.

Honestly, yes. Lovino Vargas was a little strange, but only because he was so timid and mysterious with his feelings and his past. All Antonio really knew about the kid was that he was some sort of biker who was never caught dead in anything other than a lot of leather or a designer suit or two.

Even now as the day edged into a blue dusk, Antonio grinned as Lovino reached into his pocket for his sunglasses. He did this often, for he seemed to enjoy hiding his pretty face from the world and remaining as anonymous as possible; even in the night.

The boy looked fierce and strode with the confidence of a professional wrestler, but his speech was often mumbled and his cheeks fond of embarrassed flushing. In leather, huge black boots, chains and bandanas; he was something like a shy little child trapped in an American fashion store. Come to think of it, how old was this guy anyway?

"Not strange," Antonio stuttered after he realized he had been lost in his own thoughts a while. Lovino was gazing at him once more, only skeptically, telling by the twist of his lips. "You're just...unique." The Spaniard turned to face his lover, spinning him around as well so as to be face to face.

"Mysterious," Antonio added as he slowly reached out to slip the dark glasses off of the other man's face. He grinned, placing the accessory back in Lovino's coat pocket. "You don't need those, Silly."

Lovino backed away, obviously flustered by the close proximity. "Don't touch the shades," He hissed, turning towards the water once more and sulking; though he did not replace the glasses.

Antonio sighed, feeling dejected. In a white T-shirt and faded jeans, he already felt out of place around Lovino enough. But the other's uncooperative attitude made him feel miles and miles away.

Who knew an assistant mechanic and some rebel biker kid could fall in love over a few rare interests and a couple of trips to the local diner? Are rock music, chocolate cheesecake and cherry soda all it takes to build a happily ever after these days?

Certainly not.

For even after Lovino took Antonio on his first motorcycle ride, and they crashed and unsurprisingly ended up sharing the same hospital room; neither could approve nor deny any mutual romantic feelings.

It was only after they went down to the lake together, and in the events Antonio found out Lovino indeed could not swim- he ended up saving the boy's life and well, technically kissing him in the process. Lovino had indeed ended up alright, and upon finding out Antonio had performed such CPR on him; punched the man…then kissed him once more.

It wasn't love at first sight.

It wasn't a super dramatic love scene, rather unattractive and humorous, actually.

It took a long time of talking and hanging out before anything official happened.

But though Lovino was always rather introverted; Antonio was troubled. In the past two months they've officially been together, things between them have only grown more and more glum. The shorter boy does not like to be touched nor "romanced like some sort of pansy". He doesn't even talk about himself much, at least not his personal life.

All Antonio knew was his name was Lovino Vargas, he had a rough past, a minor criminal record, a smoking problem, a "fucking loser" of a grandfather, and an amazing grandmother. He also liked cars and motorbikes, and though he now resided in Spain he lived in the USA for a long while; therefore he's fond of American music, fashion and cuisine.

There was a long silence between the two. Antonio faced the now moonlit waves as well and inched closer to his lover.

Lovino visibly stiffened as the curly-haired Spaniard snaked an arm around his waist, and he sneered at the man once more. "The leather, you're going to ruin the leather."

"Then take it off. Why do you wear that heavy jacket all the time, anyway? I don't think I've ever even seen you without it." Antonio chuckled, kissing the boy's cheek. "Besides, _Amor*_; it is the middle of summer."

"So what if it is?" Lovino growled, clenching his fists to keep from almost naturally shoving the other man away. "I like it; do you have a problem with that, Toni?"

"No, of course not-" Retorted the Spaniard, cooing smoothly. He was more than eccentric over the fact Lovino was letting himself be touched today, much less held. He swayed back and forth slowly with the boy in his arms; squeezing him from behind. "But don't you ever get too hot?"

Lovino was not relaxed in this grip, but he grit his teeth and bore it. It was for the sake of a cheesy boyfriend's soft heart, no less. Still, he felt much like a frazzled cat.

"I don't," He muttered, gripping the wooden railing of the bridge as if Antonio would pick him up and toss him over into the water at any moment. "Once you've lived in Miami, this place feels like nothing."

"Miami, Miami." Antonio echoed, nonchalantly reaching around to play with the zipper on Lovino's leather jacket. "Tell me more about your 'Miami'."

"It's wonderful," Lovino answered almost automatically, albeit wistfully. "It's my home away from home."

"Away?" Antonio continued, nuzzling the boy's ear and making him shudder whilst sneakily unzipping his jacket a bit. "I knew it. Your Spanish accent, it's different; though not American. Where are you truly from, then?"

Lovino sighed, hesitating. "'Talia."

"Italy?"

"Yes, I was born in Rome."

"Ooh, I've been there a few times when I was younger." Antonio beamed, more than happy to learn something new about his partner. "So if you were born there, when did you move to the USA?"

"You're asking too many questions again-"

"Come on, please tell me, Lovino?" Antonio whined, slumping down to rest his chin on Lovino's shoulder. "Really, I'm not asking you for your credit card number! I just want to know more-"

"Alright, alright, shut up." The Southern Italian groaned. "I ran away from home when I was fourteen, stowing away on some cargo ship to America. That's right; I abandoned my grandparents and little brothers carelessly."

Lovino's breath seemed to catch in his throat, a chill seeming to wash over him. "And yes, if- if I hadn't left, if I had been there to protect Marcello..."

Antonio panicked. Lovino seemed to be having some sort of internal breakdown, and ignorant in these topics, he didn't know what to say. He simply squeezed him tighter and encouraged him to go on. "You have brothers?" He asked softly. "Marcello, what happened to Marcello, _Amor_?"

"He's hurt." Was all Lovino muttered, before shaking his head and trying to pull himself back together. "At least, that's what I heard from my childhood friend, Maria. She's a sweet Filipina girl from my neighborhood. We still keep in touch, and she does her best to take care of my family for me."

"Why did you leave? How did you survive all alone in America?"

"I just- this...this is really none of your business, Fernandez. Are you some sort of cop or what? Ugh, I've already said too much."

"I'm not a cop, Vargas." Antonio sighed, wishing Lovino wasn't such a little clam. He was always peeking out just long enough to interest one, then snapping back shut to keep up the mystery. And as snappy little clams go, he most certainly would not open up again until he "_felt like it"._

Still determined to deviously remove Lovino's concealing jacket, Antonio began humming softly and leaving distracting trails of kisses along the shorter male's exposed neck. "I'm a mechanic, you know that. I've fixed your bikes countless times already."

Lovino grew unnerved, arching away from the man behind him and growling. "Quit that," he ordered. "You're a lousy mechanic at that, taking damn near forever to fix a freaking tire."

"I'm sorry," Antonio only giggled, resorting to swaying with Lovino once more. "I got caught up in talking with something, or someone; a little more interesting."

With a final jerk of the hand, Antonio unzipped the leather jacket that bound Lovino and quickly pulled it off of him, resulting in a loud gasp and a flurry of profanities. Spinning around to grab the jacket back from him, Antonio held the jacket out of Lovino's reach as he chuckled and looked him over.

Underneath the flashy coat, all Lovino wore was a fitted white tank top. But it certainly displayed fine, muscular arms well and showed off quite the chiseled abdomen. But it couldn't have been the wonderfully fit body Lovino was trying to hide from him- no, but the ink that nearly covered every inch of it.

"What the hell is wrong with you-" Lovino hissed as he continuously grabbed for the coat. "Seen enough yet, Asshole!?"

Portraits of vintage girls, clowns, mermaids, vines, crosses and strange words and phrases covered his arms in sleeves; though they were a bit difficult to view in the moonlight.

"Yes, tattoos." Lovino seethed, obviously annoyed with Antonio's shocked expression. He backed off and held out his arms for display. "Tattoos for gangs, prisons, dares, bets, memorabilia; you name it. They're on my back too, and chest and legs. I despise them, and they could get me into all sorts of trouble. Are you please with yourself yet!?"

"I-"

"Don't even speak. They're ridiculous, I know. I am a troublemaker, a no good criminal; a pathetic baby covered in big bad ink. I hate them, I hate myself, I don't even know why I did it or what they mean anymore."

"Lovino-"

"Do you see why I don't like talking about my past? It turns me into a total mess, a worthless Idiot." The man was hysterical now, staring at the tattoos on his arms as if they were an infectious disease.

"I don't want to remember, Antonio." He continued in a frenzy. "I don't want to remember my past's mistakes, that's why I came here; To start over. But here it is again, just haunting me! You asking me all these annoying questions all the time is not helping in the slightest! It's like my entire life is on my body, all my mistakes- right here in fine print. I don't even-"

"Lovino, stop that! Stop it!" Antonio suddenly shouted, rubbing his own head in frustration. "Wait, wait- so you're just _ashamed_, is that it? Honestly, I don't think our government or our people care if you have tattoos-"

"Just shut up, Antonio!" Lovino groaned in defeat, snatching up his jacket from the other man and throwing it back on quickly. "You don't even understand. I'm just going home, now. Goodnight."

As the boy turned to walk away; Antonio quickly reached out and grabbed Lovino's wrist, stopping him gently. "Wait, please. I'm sorry for what happened tonight; I really am. I should not have been so careless." He apologized honestly, taking a moment to kiss the top of the Italian's leather glove. "Please, say you'll meet me down at the auto shop tomorrow; around noon? I just want to spend more time with you-"

"Yeah, sure; whatever." Lovino grumbled, tugging his hand away from the Spaniard and striding onward off the bridge. Antonio watched in sadness as he disappeared down the darkened streets of Spain, assuming he was headed to the nearby parking lot.

With the rev, growl and zoom of a motorcycle; Antonio knew Lovino would make it home safely… wherever the crazy rouge's home might be.

Antonio crossed his fingers as he walked back to his car, whispering excitedly to himself.

"Tomorrow at noon, tomorrow at noon! Please, _please_ be there tomorrow at noon, Lovino!"


	4. Quattro

**[[ DISCLAIMER:**  
**I am merely a Fanfiction author; Axis Powers Hetalia and all of its official franchise, works, and merchandise belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

** STORY INFO:**  
**Quattro - Untitled Ficlette**  
**Drama/Angst**  
**Characters Italy, mentioning of America **  
**AmeIta theme  
**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also, feel free to request more oneshots/drabbles about any APH couples/characters in the Review section, I'm always looking for more inspiration to practice my literature. ]]**

"Could this place be any more cold?" Feliciano mumbled wistfully to himself as he walked the nearly-barren, snowy streets of New York City.

Well, of course it would be nearly empty; it was three o'clock in the morning – on a Monday.

Tall piles of snow sat at every street corner, and thin sheets of ice blanketed over the tire-tracked roads. The frostbitten Italian had not expected this type of weather in the States, at least not this bad. He certainly hadn't packed for such weather, and his sneakers and thin red sweater didn't do much to shield him from the unmerciful cold.

Still, the cherry-brunette continued his aimless wandering; passing rows and rows of little shops and bars, stopping to see how far he could count the floors of a skyscraper or two before the buildings seemingly disappeared into the foggy skies.

So this is Christmas then, huh? Or rather, there was still a day to go. Usually the holiday was one of Feliciano's favorites, but this time; it seemed like just another bland day in his ever so bland life. Sure, all the festive Christmas lights were stunning; and all the decorated pine trees on display in shop windows were fantastic; but something just didn't feel right.

Perhaps he should have just stayed home, with his brother. Yes, back home in Italy where the weather was at least withstand able, and the traditions were a little more familiar and a lot less…commercial. Of course, the boy enjoyed it here in America; the place had become like a second home to him. Still, he knew he had just time to turn back and take the next flight straight home; if he really wanted to. Besides, Lovino would be missing him, right? The older of the Vargas brothers had seemingly not minded, in fact urged his younger brother to go spend Christmas with his lover in America. Which was rather odd now, come to think of it; Lovino usually wasn't too crazy about his relationship with Alfred. Perhaps his flirty older brother wanted to spend the holidays with all of his girlfriends…again. Well, it all made sense now.

With a sigh, Feliciano rubbed his numbing hands together and muttered a quiet prayer for his brother's safety. He was not a responsible drunk, after all. Oh, what if he did get really drunk? He really had no one to take care of him besides—no. No, Lovino wasn't that stupid. He could take care of himself. Feliciano needed to come here, yes, he needed to spend the holidays with Alfred F. Jones and enjoy it. It was what the blonde deserved, at least. He knew Alfred was the snuggly type and holding up a long-distance relationship probably got awfully lonely for the cheery American.

The sky was slowly getting lighter as the minutes ticked by, and the shivering Italian paused to lean against the side of what looked like a Laundromat. The European had somehow traveled to a small neighborhood, with houses that connected much like apartments; big fancy apartments. Feliciano blew warm air onto his hands as he squinted up at the street signs, trying to figure out just where he was and how he got there.

Great, lost in America yet again.

If only he had went straight to Alfred's house when he'd arrived! Now what was the American going to think? The poor clueless yank didn't even know his lover was going to visit! Now not only would his surprise be ruined, but he might just have to explain his obvious hesitation. He supposed he could just play it stupid again, but in a way that made him feel quite guilty.

The Mediterranean shook his head and fell back against the cold brick of the Laundromat; slowly sliding all the way down until he was comfortably seated atop the snowy, dirty sidewalk. His face flushed from the cold and his skin felt extremely irritated; he knew the longer he stayed out here the sicker he'd become. Already he was looking a little zombie-like; then again he hadn't gotten much sleep on the plane. If it wasn't for his designer sweater and brand new jeans; Feliciano might look something short of a homeless person- or a "hobo" as it was known in America. He knew he was indeed lost and a little helpless, inside and out.

Things hadn't been going very well with Alfred, and Feliciano was almost worried the blue-eyed ball of sunshine would find Feliciano's visit an unpleasant surprise. Feliciano closed his eyes, hugging his knees up close to his chest; he tried to imagine a splendid reunion with his usually-loving partner. Yes, he would show up at his house with a big gift bag of gifts and candy; and Alfred would do that spin-hug thing where the American held onto Feliciano so tight the Italian was convinced he would suffocate some day; but hardly mind since he was in Alfred's arms.

Or…or maybe Alfred would open the door and get that look on his face. That dreaded, cold, distant glare he wore whenever he was deeply upset about something. His eyebrows would knit and he'd press his lips together in a hard line; as though he had something awfully sad to say but didn't know how to say it. There was nothing Feliciano hated more than when Alfred F. Jones grew distant. He'd take an angry, violent Alfred over distant Alfred any day.

Or worse, what if Alfred didn't even answer the door? What if Feliciano ended up using his house key to walk in and see Alfred with another man, or even a woman? He knew Alfred and Kiku were awfully close; and he found himself sending his supposed-best-friend more than a few warning glares when things would get too close for comfort. At the same time though, he knew Kiku never meant for it to be that way; the Asian was as confused by American flirting as Feliciano himself used to be.

There was that girl that works at Alfred's favorite burger res-no, there he went again. Feliciano mentally slapped himself- for his hands felt too frozen to function. Alfred wasn't the most logical man, or the nicest, or the smartest, nor the most understanding- but he was faithful. He was a good man, nonetheless. He was a good man, and Feliciano needed to see him; needed to stop moping about and at least get his money's worth of such an expensive trip.

"Mrrrooww!" The sudden call of little black cat startled Feliciano; as it marched its way over to him and rubbed up against his leg affectionately.

The Italian male smiled, picking up the feline and setting it in his lap. "What are you doing out here? Aren't you cold?" He cooed, taking a moment to scratch behind the kitten's ears. The little ball of fur was extremely warm…then again he figured his hands were extremely cold. The cat seemed to agree on this as it wiggled around and leapt from Feliciano, turning and staring up at him with big, curious green eyes.

"Sorry," The brunette mumbled with a chuckle. "I suppose I should get going before I freeze to death." He stumbled to his feet and began slowly walking back the way he came, before looking over his shoulder to see the cat was still sitting there; watching his departure.

"You should head home too, Kitty!" He called, waving to the small animal. "Someone is probably waiting for you as well."

The cat seemed to agree on this, and with one lick of his snow-covered front paw, the feline spun around and began striding away further into the neighborhood from which he came.

Feliciano smiled and for a moment wondered if that random, genderless little cat has ever had relationship problems of his/her own.


End file.
